In Darkness I Fall (But You Will Always Be There To Catch Me)
by catching-darkness
Summary: "Poor little butterfly, when will you see? Your miserable heart is held together by the lies you tell yourself. Your fragile wings rotting in decay. There's no hope left for you now, no one is coming to save you. Your descent into madness will have never looked more beautiful." (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE)


Will you still love me now matter what i've become? (Full Summary inside!)

In Darkness I Fall (but You'll Always Be There to Catch Me)

—

Full Summary:

_"__Poor little butterfly, when will you see? Your miserable heart is held together by the lies you tell yourself. Your fragile wings rotting in decay. There's no hope left for you now, no one is coming to save you. Your descent into madness will have never looked more beautiful."_

_"__Weak. Powerless. Helpless. What can you, a fragile human being, possibly hope to accomplish? If you give up your humanity, you can protect them. Protect him. Such a strong creature of destruction you'll be, with the power to protect everything dear to you. But at what cost?"_

Two boys, two lives, two unchangeable decisions. But the answer they both have is the same: "I don't care. So long as he's safe… I don't care what happens to me."

_I'll give it all for you._

Concept: An Alternate Universe where Alois replaces Mika.

Info: Please note this fic is a COLLABORATIVE effort between myself and Infortunium (from ao3). I am posting the first chapter here to prevent any reposts as I happen to have a FF account as well, but to be clear this fic will ONLY be continued on archiveofourown so to find it, just search for the story by the same name or look up Authors Infortunium or MoonlightMuse. Thank you! And I hope you enjoy the teaser chapter!

—

_For you,_

_I'll cast aside my light and follow you into the darkness, _

_Recklessly abandon everything I thought I knew,_

_I'll give up my past and my future to live this single moment of time._

_I'll chase you till the ends of the earth, through fire, rain, and ice._

_Will rip out my heart to place it in your warm hands for safe keeping._

_Will dye my wings black, my hands red with all the blood that's been spilled._

_I'll devote my every goal to being by your side._

_Destroy this very world that's kept us apart._

_I'll walk through the smoke, leaving no footprints in the ashes,_

_And Sacrifice my eternal soul for one single smile._

_If it's for you,_

_I'll give you my everything._

**Chapter 1: The Wingless Butterfly (who wants to be a bat) & The Vindictive Puppy (who is loyal to the very end)**

[ ]

Alois lay naked in the throes of white satin sheets save for a pair of high-heeled boots. Bruises covered his body while a sticky substance was leaking out of him. But what once had bothered him no longer affected him. And over the years the feeling of disgust was replaced with emptiness. The smell of blood had become almost comforting, familiar. Even if it was his own. Besides, he had figured out a long time ago that his body could be just another way to manipulate people.

The young blonde sat up slowly, a smile stretching across his face. -He had worn this mask for so long, he had almost managed to convince himself that it was genuine. (But some lies will always be too impossible to believe.)- "Done with me already?" He purred, staring up at the vampire who was dubbed his current "play mate".

The vampire in question only laughed, running a hand over his face. "Well the rumours about Krul's infamous pet are right You're a wild one alright! The only human I know who is so lively. I can see why Krul was intrigued enough to take you in."

Alois ignored the slight twitch of his eye, instead running a slender hand up the vampire's abdomen. "but think about how much more fun I would be if I was turned" He purred "the things we could do together"

But the vampire only narrowed his eyes and shoved Alois off. "Do you take me for a Fool? We all know you're the Queen's property. And for whatever reason she wants to keep you around, we all know better than to touch what's hers."

Alois growled sitting up angrily. "And what do you call this then? If not 'touching'?"

But the older vampire only smirked coldly. "Killing time plus the bonus of a light snack." He grinned crudely, licking the remaining blood off his lips. "But anything more than that we all know to keep our hands off of. Like your mortality for one thing." At the blonde's pout, the older suddenly pounces on him, pinning his hands over his head and looming over him menacingly to whisper "Don't act like a slut like you wasn't asking for it. Isn't that why you do all this? To get under Krul's skin? To beg for attention? It's a bit pathetic but I suppose you are only _human_."

Alois almost flinched at the insult, his eyes practically glowing in malice. How dare he. How dare he refer to him as one of those pitiful worthless beings! He was not just some human! He could be more monster than the naive vampires around him! He could pull strings better than anyone and read anyone like a book! He was born to be the puppet master! Couldn't this man see that's why he was trying so hard to get turned?! Being human.. it had gotten him nothing in life. And it was only when he threw that weak personality aside and became someone else. His true self; did he finally start getting somewhere. Succeed in killing "Grandfather", and become one step closer to reaching his goal in avenging his little brother.

And in doing so it had even gotten him the attention of someone formidable.

But the problem was he wanted to be on equal levels with royalty. If anyone deserved to be called "your majesty" it was him! Not some prissy queen who refused to bend to his whims!

Alois was so busy seething over his thoughts, it took him a moment to realize the other man in the room had sat back and was still talking.

"-And if you ask me, she needs to keep you on a tighter leash." To add insult to injury, the vampire leaned forward to yank on the chain connected to the golden collar worn around Alois's slim neck, as if to remind him that the "free reign" the younger liked to parade around was a mere illusion. And that he was still technically under someone else's control.

Alois only smiled sweetly at the rough treatment around his windpipe, (the smile he gave when he was scheming to do something truly evil) "Oh poor confused little lamb~ It seems you've forgotten who you're dealing with. I'm Alois Trancy. And I always get what I want." He promised darkly.

The fierce staring contest was broken however with the noise of a loud crash sounding somewhere from within the walls, followed by angry shouts and the unmistakable sound of fighting. The vampire sat up with a growl, moving off the bed and pulling his uniform on hastily. "Shit. Must be the Moon Demon company. Well no matter, it'll be a quick slaughter. Oh- but a weak little pet like you might want to go crawling back to his Master for protection."

As fast as lightning Alois pulled a small dagger he kept tucked into his thigh-highs free and threw it at the vampire's retreating head in reply. (Which was pretty much the equivalent of sticking your tongue out when it came to vampires.) But the blonde didn't care if he was acting childish. For as soon as he was alone, his expression once again turned calculating.

"He'll see.. they'll all see." Alois whispered, ignoring the beginning sound of a battle as his bangs fell over his eyes.

Instead he let's himself fall back on the bed, relishing in the pain coursing through his body. Pain was better than being numb. Pain meant you were alive.

A smile slowly overtook his face as he started giggling hysterically to himself. He'd always have the last laugh. One way or another.

As the loud sound of fighting continued outside his room and showed no sign or stopping the blonde finally started to move. "God, how hard could killing a few humans be? If I was a vampire it would be done in an instant!" He paused, a slow dark smile slowly stretching across his lips. "Come to think of it... pretty sure I could manage to kill them myself even with the way I am now."

Slowly he got up, licking his lips as a plan started formulating. If he could outsmart whoever was attacking; wouldn't that just get everyone talking about how amazing he was? Wouldn't that just make them all imagine how much more he could do if he was turned? "Maybe that will be enough to get that stubborn queen's attention!"

The blonde was quite confident in his spur-of-the-moment plan. After all, he had only needed to kill a vampire to capture the Queen's interest in the first place. It's clear she responded to feats of impress best. Especially if he managed to do something the vampires were being slow to accomplish. Besides, he knew he wouldn't be in any real danger. For better or for worse, he was considered the Queen's pet. No one was going to let him die on their watch less they face Krul's wrath.

Sniffing haughtily, Alois stood up and walked over to the mirror to fix his appearance first and foremost. He was unhurried by the shouts, yelling or sounds of clanging weaponry; it wouldn't do to put on a show looking like a mess. He moved to fix his hair first, but then changed his mind and left it in the "just fucked" style that it was -it would piss Krul off more that way- He then reached for his dark purple shorts that had been tossed on the floor, glaring distastefully at them as put them on.

Though purple was his favourite colour, it was an obvious insult that he couldn't wear all white like the other vampires. And not for lack of trying! Alois had even stolen a pair of skin-tight white uniform pants from one of his previous bedmates. "You cut one pair into more attractive bootie-shorts and suddenly everyone's all mad!" He ranted to himself with a pout.

At least he had one white item he could wear. His favourite crisp white Victorian shirt with the deep ruffle down the front. It was more of a blouse really, but it was what it represented that always made him smile.

It was the same type of silk shirt that his "dear Grandfather Trancy" had worn. And though the thought of wearing something similar to what that disgusting pig had dawned would normally repulse any sane person; Alois wore it like a badge of honour. It was a reminder that he had killed the very vampire that kidnapped him. That after stealing his name, his legacy, his life... his everything; now he got to be the one to prance around in his fancy expensive shirt while the man it belonged to was reduced to nothing more than the literal dust under his heel.

Alois smirked as he ran his finger over the fabric, relishing in the memory of victory for a moment before pulling it on. Of course though, it wasn't the exact same shirt from that man; it wouldn't have fit otherwise. The one Alois currently wore was a gift from Ferid.

Originally Alois had no intention of accepting it, but once he saw how annoyed Krul looked when it was presented to him he gladly wore it around her as much as possible. (At one point he honestly thought the Queen was close to giving in to turning him just so she could put him in a proper uniform and not something the manipulative vampire had gifted.- or better yet; giving him one of her own dresses! He was positive he'd pull it off way better than she ever could!- )

In any case, Alois wasn't stupid about that particular vampire's intentions. He may not know why, but he knew Ferid wanted his hands (and other things) on him from the moment Grandfather had taken him in and bragged to him about it. Unfortunately Krul had noticed too and sent him off on some boring mission god-knows-where the moment he landed in her ownership.

"What a pain." Alois sighed. The man might've been sociopathic, cruel, and conniving- but so could be Alois. (Or at least that last trait.) He was sure if he could've turned the tables and manipulated anyone into turning him into a full fledge vampire, it would have been Ferid.

"Well, until I see my little puppets again~" The blonde buttoned up the shirt and blew a kiss in the mirror, only to frown when he noticed he had gotten a blood stain down the front! Letting out an annoyed huff, he shifted the long chain hanging off his golden collar out of the way, and slipped a finger under the thick band to dig into the open wound on his neck. Fresh rivulets of crimson ran down his skin, but it only made Alois smile manically as he brought the bloodied finger up to his lips. "I suppose it can't be helped... I really do taste delectable~" He purred to himself.

He could hardly wait till he would be able to drink blood like the vampire he was born to be! _'No longer will this pathetic human be staring back at me. No longer will I have any weakness for anyone to extort. No longer will Luka's voice haunt me. or __**His.**__ I just need to endure for a short while more... I'm so close to getting what I want... what I deserve! I'm a Trancy now after all.'_

Taking a deep breath and steeling himself for the performance he was about to put on, he turned around, ignoring the hand-print bruises that were still visible on his thighs and instead gave a twisted smile. The blood still smeared on his lips. It was show time.

"I'll show those fools how killing is really done."

Turning away from his reflection, Alois opened the bed-side drawer, pulled out another one of his many daggers, (they may not do much harm on vampires but they could certainly cut a human down.) And then strutted out of the room towards the sound of the frey-

-only to crash directly into a dark haired boy in a black uniform who had been running past while swinging around some obscene sword like a madman!

The weapon went crashing to the ground along with the two of them as Alois gave a death glare. "You-!" It didn't take a genius to guess that he had to be one of the humans who had broken in, so Alois immediately took the opportunity to pounce on him! They were both already on the floor thanks to them smacking into each other, so it wasn't hard for the blonde to roll on top of him, (in fact maybe a little suspiciously easy...) whilst whipping out the dagger and pointing it towards the human's neck.

"How lucky you are to be able to die by my hands~ You should be honoured, I'm practically royalty you know."

.

.

[ ]

A loud, metallic clang rattled his bones as Yuichiro crossed his sword with that of the vampire before him. His eyes were burning with a determination that glinted with something very similar to fury - a look that was often present when he was face to face with the bloodthirsty creatures he so loathed. He had been waiting for this moment for literal years; when he was finally able to return to this godforsaken place and find the one he had left behind. He would never forget the years of torture he spent amongst the vampires, forced to be little more than actual livestock as they drew blood from him daily.

He and the other children had been treated like such, given just enough food to survive on and dirty, lowly clothing and living quarters. Each day had been spent in fear of having their fragile lives ripped away any second by one of those bloodthirsty monsters, and there had been little to no hope for the future.

But eventually, a plan to escape had been formulated. A very risky manuever, but one that Yuichiro had thought to be good at the time. But it wasn't good. In fact, it was a terrible idea. Nearly all of the children had lost their lives, and Yuichiro had been forced to escape on his own, leaving those who could have possibly still been saved behind. He had hated himself for it ever since, and had vowed to return to save anyone who still remained.

One boy in particular occupied his mind; one with shimmering blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Yuichiro had taken a liking to him during their time together in Sanguinem, despite his obstinate insistence that he didn't need friends or family back then. He was sure that boy was still alive, and he was determined to save him from the vampires' grasp and bring him home, to safety.

A loud yell erupted from Yuichiro's throat as he put all of his strength into his sword, managing to force his opponent to stumble back a few steps. The vampire's blade was knocked to the side by Yuichiro's powerful and pointed strike, creating a small opening. The raven haired soldier wasted no time driving the cold metal straight through his chest, watching almost coldly as the vampire's body began to disintegrate into dust.

His attention whipped around him then, searching for the familiar faces of his squad. He spotted them in different areas of the expansive room they were in, all engaged in battle with their own opponents. A short female with lavender hair caught his brief gaze from the corner of her eye, rendering another lower ranked vampire to dust with a twirl of her scythe before turning her attention over to him.

"Yuu-san, we need to hurry. If the nobles find us before we get what we came here for, we'll all be in big trouble!" The urgency was clear in both her tone and the copper-colored eyes that fixed him with an intense stare.

Yuichiro nodded in reply, dark brows tensing. He knew well that they needed to hurry. They had most likely already drawn attention to themselves with the commotion, so there would no doubt be far stronger opponents here in no time. As much as he was itching to cut down a few powerful enemies before he left here, even Yuichiro knew better.

"I know." He called back to Shinoa in reply, shifting his gaze away from her to survey the room for any more incoming enemies. "We'll leave as soon as we find him, I promise!"

"We may not even make it that far..." A tall pink-haired male peered down at him through the sheen of his spectacles as he approached, having successfully disposed of his opponent by now as well. "Charging in through the front doors wasn't exactly the brightest of ideas, idiot. How the hell are we supposed to search for this friend of yours with every vampire in existence on our asses?"

"We're not even supposed to be in here." Another female, this one with shoulder length blonde hair tied up in pigtails, spoke up. Her violet eyes stared at Yuichiro sternly, one hand placed on her hip as the other brandished a large axe. "This was supposed to be a recon mission, but you just had to go running off on your own!"

Yuichiro bristled, his expression immediately turning defensive. "There's no way I could just turn around and leave when I know he's in there somewhere!" His reply brought a collective exasperated sigh from his teammates, but he ignored it and continued on. "Come on, it will be fine, guys! We'll just fight our way through in the meantime!"

"No, Yuu-san." Shinoa spoke again, this time with a stern tone of voice. "If things go south and it looks like we're seriously in trouble, we're leaving immediately." She sighed at the almost dejected look the raven haired male gave her in reply, pausing before reluctantly adding, "But until then... we can fight our way through."

Yuichiro's expression immediately brightened again, a grin spreading across his face from the sergeant's words. "Alright! Let's get going, then!"

Considering they had already taken out all of the vampires in the area on their way through, Yuichiro had expected not to run into anyone else just yet - at least for a minute or two, before the rest of the vampires came for them. So when he blindly dashed around a corner at full speed despite the frequent warnings of the rest of the squad behind him, he most certainly wasn't expecting to crash straight into someone.

"Gah-!" A startled cry escaped as the boy crashed to the ground, his grip on Asuramaru temporarily loosening from the impact and sending the sword skidding across the marbled floor. "Owww..." He clenched his teeth, groaning from both the sudden pain of the collision and a bit of annoyance. "Dammit, get off me-!" His words were abruptly halted by the familiar feeling of cold metal against his neck. Emerald hues immediately widened, snapping up to look at just who he had crashed into... and Yuichiro was sure he felt his heart stop.

"You..." Completely ignoring the threats of the blonde above him, he breathed out a single word in his surprise, a flash of recognition passing over his expression before it returned to pure shock. For a few moments, all he could do was stare. Was he really seeing who he thought he was? Surely he hadn't hit his head hard enough to be hallucinating this. There was no way it could actually be this easy to find the person he had been looking for. That would just be too good to be true.

And yet... there he was. Alive, completely fine, holding a knife to his neck and threatening to kill him. Yuichiro wasn't quite sure if he should be thrilled that the boy was alright, or worried about how the situation was. He wasn't given much more time to think about it before movement behind them caught his attention. The distinctive sound of his squad brandishing their weapons one by one snapped him out of his stupor, prompting the raven-haired teen to quickly call out to them. "Don't!"

The four soldiers behind looked at him as if he had lost his mind. For very good reason, he thought. But surely they could put the pieces together. Especially when it was Yuichiro of all people who didn't want to kill a vampire. Or... what they assumed was a vampire. He sincerely hoped not... but considering the situation, it was very likely. Shinoa seemed to be the first to realize; Yuichiro could see it in her face. She said nothing, but the way she lowered her weapon slowly was enough. It took a few more moments, but one by one, the others did the same. They were still tense, but it seemed like they understood the situation at least.

Yuichiro then addressed the male above him, dark brows furrowing as his expression softened. It must have looked awfully amusing, having a JIDA soldier make such a face while threatened with sudden death. "Jim...?" The name felt foreign on his lips, having not been spoken in what seemed like so long. But he had never once forgotten it, not even for a moment. "Is that you? It's me, Yuu!"

-

—-  
As previously mentioned, this fic is a COLLABORATIVE effort between myself and Infortunium (from ao3). Unfortunately this fic will only be continued and updated on the 'archive of our own' site. I am only posting the first chapter here to prevent any reposts as I happen to have a FF account as well, but if you'd like to find out what happens next make sure to follow this fic over on there! To find it, just search for the story by the same name or look up Authors Infortunium or MoonlightMuse on archiveofourown. Thank you! And I hope you enjoyed! :3 (Trust me, we have A LOT planned with it! ;)


End file.
